Dieties
LIZARDMEN All clans have a specific deity who is their patron/matron deity. This does not prevent a clan member from worshiping a different god/goddess, but they have a natural tendency to lean toward their clan's patron/matron deity. -Lyriana, Goddess of Magic: Lyriana is the sister of the tinkerer, and both are focused on knowledge. But while her brother has a more trial-and-error approach to knowledge, she prefers to think. She focuses of the more magical elements of the universe, and harnesses them to her advantage. Her favored physical weapon is a staff, engraved with magical runes. -Raginak, God of War: Brother of the huntmaster, Raginak has two sides. First is a dutiful, disciplined soldier, and the other is a frenzied berzerker who destroys anything in his path. His favored weapon is dual wielding double axes. He wields them with the fury of warrior, and the control and grace of a monk. -Aladir, God of the Hunt: Brother of the war god, Aladir is a more controlled. His favored weapon is a bow, and his time is spent hunting powerful beasts spread through his realm. He is accompanied by a faithful animal companion, a torquelus. Named Lanaria, she is said to be the first torquelus, and mother of the species. -Volmiros- God of the Forge: Lord of craftsmanship, Volmiros is also associated with fire and strength. His favored weapon is a warhammer, and he uses his to forge heavenly creations for himself and the other gods. -Gnomariov, God of Engineering: Brother of the archmage, he is the god of logic and engineering. His followers are obsessed with exploration, of both the world and the limits of possibility. He is a bit strange to other gods, but is a lovable nerd who has the best of intentions. -Eyaluna, Goddess of the Moon: The second goddess associated with healing, she is a gentle caring soul. She does have an interesting feature though. She is closely associated with Tazos, who represents night. Together they are referred to the nocturnal duo. -Cindag, God of the Sun: Most associated with the scorching desert heat, his favored weapon is a curved sword. He is draped in flowing linens, and is the patron of the desert clan. His symbol is, naturally, a golden sun. He also wields powerful fire magic that he uses to burn his foes. -Iveryss, Goddess of Nature/Balance: Closely related to the elements, she represents the balance of nature. Her domain is life, and is one of two goddesses associated with healing. Appearance wise, she resembles a Mudfang draped in vines and moss to the point where she looks like a plant. -Tazos, God of Darkness: Patron of the Nightblades, Tazos favors light blades such as daggers and rapiers. He is also said to be master of the shadows. While his followers hide in the shadows, he can command them to rise and do his bidding. He also represents the night, and is therefore closely related to the moon goddess. -Subris, God of the Sea: Originally the salthide god, Subris is said to live deep within the sea. His legs are actually fins, such as fish have. They can become normal legs at will, so he can walk on land if he desires. But he rarely leaves his endless sea realm. -Kujani, God of the Frostundra: Master of dreams, her eyes are usually described as misty. As if she is dreaming. During the Frostundra's annual sleep (hibernation), she fills their heads with dreams to keep them company throughout the cold months. It is thought that these dreams are why the Frostundra have more legends than other clans. She is also very close to Onacillepa, as their mortals lean on each other in times of need. They are like sisters. SERENID These cold weather birdmen have only one deity, whose servants cover anything she doesn't. (fighting, healing, etc.) Onacillepa- Goddess of Fortune, and chief deity of the Serenid. She is generally benevolent, but can be as cold as the icy realm her subjects inhabit. She preaches trade and good luck, and these keep the serenid alive and thriving. She encourages that every opportunity be exploited as best as can be, from someone dropping a coin to war the birdmen aren't involved in. Her favored weapon is her silver tongue, but in a fight she battles with light, thin swords. DEMONS As the demons were 'born', some absorbed the power of their brethren and grew stronger. After countless worlds and lesser demons being absorbed, some grew to god like power. They are locked firmly within the demon's hellish prison, with powerful elementals ensuring their chains are firm. Their influence can leak through into other worlds though... Zirenahk: a colossal demon of incredible strength, this Titan prefers brute force to solve it's problems. Having the power to chop a planet in half at full power, this strategy works well for it. It's huge bulk is supported by elephant like legs, strong as a mountain. Fangs that can bite through even divine armor jut from both the top and bottom of its mouth. It usually has a titanic greataxe with it, shaped from the core of a planet it once devoured. However, it is just as comfortable with the razor sharp claws on it's four hands. They are arranged like a Machamp. Septaxar: The seven heads of this titan snap in constant hunger. Each one is a perversion of an element. Four pervert the elements, one perverts life into death, another perverts arcane and the seventh, dominant head is master of demonic power. It's draconic wings and clawed feet allow this beats to rampage across any battlefield, attacking several targets at once. Vaxineroth: Known by some as Lyriana's dark mirror, this Titan commands demon energy as easily as the Goddess of Magic controls the arcane. Appearing as a colossal serpent with a tail ending in six tentacles, it is highly resistant to all forms of magic. Divine and elemental do some minor damage, but arcane is useless. Using magic is actually worse than physical in another way. It has the power to copy and intensify any offensive spell cast at it. That fireball you cast? It's coming back at you as a maximized, nuclear ball of doom. Ysorriv: the alpha of the demonic beasts, this Titan is a colossal beast in and of itself. Six strong legs pump its spiked body forward at tremendous speed. It's jaw boasts a pair of giant tusks, relatively thin like razors. The horns on it's head are big enough to skewer even a god. To Aladir, it is the ultimate prize. But he knows even he is not ready to hunt it yet. Kyranik: A trickster Titan who abhors a fair fight. It will use traps, poison, illusions, and any other method to to gain an advantage in a fight. It's favored method of attack is sneak attacks. Somewhat resembling a humanoid scorpion, it has a scorpion tail and thin, spidery legs. In addition to claws on its main arms, it also has more humanoid hands underneath, on smaller arms. Quinaaz: This titan prefers to puppet its minions to fulfill its plans. Its mind is like a supercomputer, calculating every possible outcome for every action. This powerful mind allows it to dominate foes, turning them against each other. Or it can unleash psychic horrors that shatter mortal minds like glass before a hammer. Deruniag: Lord of the dead, this skeletal titan can animate corpses with it's mere presence. The living wither at his touch, and this is him alone. He commands legions of undead minions. Monsters from beyond the grave, that hate life with an unnatural fury. Twisted reflections whose only thought is to kill and destroy. Laquezar: This titan saps the heat and energy out of anything within range. it's ultimate goal is to bring about the freezing of the universe, where there not a single atom is moving. Surrounding it is an endless winter, freezing anything its aura touches. Gnabgib: Ever hungry, this Titan appears like a beholder. Except instead of a large central eye with smaller eye stalks, it is a gaping maw surrounded by uncountable tentacles that reach at anything nearby. These tentacles will try and pull everything they catch toward the mouth to be devoured. This mouth is like a black hole: nothing comes out. Fyosim: A massive, amorphous blob, this monster consumes matter to grow. Living, dead, inanimate, it matters not. It's favorite way to attack is to spit globules of itself at foes, which consume the victims as hungrily as lava. It is immune to physical damage as well, as any weapons that pierce or bludgeon it are devoured. Slashing weapons are even worse. They slice off globs, which then attack the attacker as well, whose weapon is now partly melted by the ooze. Zixanar The Forgotten God: When the Imperial gods were being created, wisps of power fell to the wayside. These fragments coalesced into a demigod. Incredibly powerful, but not fully divine. In order to obtain true divinity, it would need to take it from one of the lizardman gods. But being only partly divine, it could not unseat a god alone. Xaryx, a powerful demon, offered to aid the demigod in its quest for true divinity, and the Forgotten God agreed. It summoned a legion of demons, to take the world while it was still young. The Elemental Lords pushed back the horde, as the gods were still but hatchlings. The demons were defeated, but not without a cost. The Forgotten God who first brought the demons was destroyed by its own "allies". Rumors of divine echos have circulated in the Zixanar since before any can remember. But the god itself was obliterated. The creative power of this dead god was used to create a minion race to serve the demon's ends further: Zixanar. Vyril: A zixanar who has become a demigod, and created servants to worship him.